He calls me Lola
by Sly Silver
Summary: This is pretty much a Vega/FemShep relationship almost as thought it were cannon. Rated M for my language, no lemons, just the stuff that should have been in the game in the first place! It's also really goofy at points, that's due to Vega.
1. The Heroine's Retirment

A/N: I have progressed from just upset with Bioware to flat out pissed off. Yeah they kill Shepard and the series, but you know what, I can live with that. What I cannot live with, is they give female (and some male, like my dear Adam) players the ultimate fanservice. James Vega, but you forgot one key thing! _Making him a romance option_. What the fuck were you thinking? Hell, I suppose I shouldn't be shocked. Anyway, it's weak that he flirts with FemShep, and nothing comes from it. So here goes with my newest love in video games, James Vega. Oh, and this will be somewhat cannoned for a while, since he does flirt with FemShep, then when he decides he doesn't have the balls (I almost wrote 'quad'. Wrong species) to go through with it. So this is what will likely be my only straight relationship in a fanfiction. And it's only rated M for my language. I cannot stop swearing, and I apologize for that. It's what happens when you play too much Saints Row and love Red Vs. Blue.

The Heroine's Retirement

Shepard sighed as she paced around her room. It was strange how despite surviving one crazy mission, getting killed in action and being brought back to go on another, she hated being stuck on Earth. She loved being out there. Even though she was human, she didn't really consider Earth home. Not anymore. Her home was the Normandy. Her only love was the Normandy.

"Shepard, I'd like you to meet someone," Anderson said coming into the room.

"Yeah?"

"He's a marine, one you can relate to."  
"So he's the one who will be watching me, making sure I don't do anything?"

"Don't be so callous Shepard. I trust you. But, you obviously need someone to talk to. You're a hell of a soldier, but since you're not out there you look depressed," Anderson explained.

"I am. I've had no contact with any of the people I care about." She thought about her friends she hadn't seen in far too long.

"I know that Shepard. But it's not my decision. Just come with me." Shepard stood, and followed Anderson toward one of the weight rooms. The only person there was a man who was built like a tank, covered in tattoos, and had several massive scars across his face.

"Lieutenant, this is Shepard." He stood and saluted.

"No need to salute. I'm not a Commander anymore," She said.

"Still. You're the first human Spectre. You command some respect."

"Shepard, this is James Vega. You two have a lot in common. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

"All right. See you later Anderson." Shepard sat down on a bench nearby while James started doing pull ups.

"So, what do you do in your free time then?" She asked. He was exactly the kind of man Shepard found attractive. Vega _looked_ like a man should, tough, strong, and brute-ish, but Shepard could tell from his eyes that there was more than muscles to this man.

"What does it look like I do?"

"I'm assuming it has something to do with those battering rams you probably call arms," Shepard replied. Vega laughed.

"Something like that. You ma'am?"

"Ma'am? You're making me feel old here Vega."

"Older than me."

"I'm only thirty."

"Still," he replied. Shepard sighed.

"To answer you earlier question, I didn't really have free time until recently. Unless running suicide missions and helping my friends solve their crazy problems counts as a hobby." Vega shook his head.

"You really are dedicated to your work."

"Yeah. It's all I've got."

"I can relate… you know, just 'cause the Admiral said you needed to get out of your room, doesn't mean you have to actually sit her and talk."

"You're obviously an interesting man and a talented marine, if your muscles are any indication." Vega laughed.

"I do what I can. Not as badass as you though, ma'am."

"I don't have tattoos or look like a bear." She wasn't intentionally flirting with him, but she had a much harder time holding it back than she had with Kaidan or Jacob.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Shepard replied. Both of them were just soldiers, and neither could imagine what was coming only days

* * *

A/N: This is kinda weird for me. I'm not used to not writing yaoi. Well I can counter that easily by working on a Vega/Cortez fic. ^^ Anyway, this had to be done. I got so mad after finishing Mass Effect 3 that I had to just go. Anyway, reviews are appreciated.


	2. Reinstated

A/N: This is kinda cannonish, which I hate doing, but some of the stuff they wrote with Vega is great. It just gets weak later… Sound familiar Bioware fans? And I've officially decided the FemShep I'm using; she's one of mine that I like a lot. More info on her is at the end of this chapter. If you don't care, that's fine. ^^ She's my Shepard and that doesn't really matter. Her name is Jill.

Reinstated

Shepard looked out the window, looking at the child playing in the courtyard. She turned away to a datapad with a book she'd been reading. Edgar Allen Poe… one of the few things she'd loved as a teenager, but had lost since she joined the Alliance. Or at least since Akuze.

"Commander," Vega said entering the room with a salute.

"You're not supposed to call me that anymore, James," she replied.

"Not suppose to salute you either. We gotta go. The Defense Committee wants to see you, " he said. Shepard looked up from her datapad, and tossed it aside.

"Sounds important. What do they need?" She asked as they headed out the door.

"Not sure ma'am. Just know they needed to see you, now." Anderson came rushing down the hallway.

"Anderson?"

"Shepard! You look good!"

"Admiral," James said. They continued toward the committee.

"A little soft, around the edges" he said, "so, how's it been being relieved of duty?"

"Not bad, once you get used to the hot meals and soft beds. Why's everyone in such a hurry?" Shepard noticed James was following close, and everyone was rushing through in uniform.

"Admiral Hackett is mobilizing the fleets. Something big has hit us." Shepard stopped on the stairwell.

"Reapers?"

"We don't know that Shepard."

"What else could it be?"

"If I knew that…" Anderson said.

"We aren't ready for this. I know that."

"Maybe we aren't. That's why we're going to the committee."

"A committee is a waste of time unless we're planning to talk the Reapers to death," Shepard replied. She could hear a chuckle from Vega who was only steps behind her.

"Why ask me anyway? I'm just a soldier."

"You're the only one who's seen them, been there, fighting, in the trenches. You're our only expert."

"Is that why they grounded me? Took away my ship?"

"Shit you've done, most soldiers would have been court marshaled and discharged. Your knowledge of the Reapers is the only thing that kept you from that."

"And your good word."

"Yeah, I trust you. I understand why you destroyed that relay. But now we need you."

"I'm just a soldier Anderson, not a politician."

"I don't need you to be either."

"Admiral, they're expecting you two." They went toward the room, and Vega stopped Shepard.

"Hey, good luck in there Shepard." At that point Ashley joined Anderson.

"Thanks. If this is the Reapers, I want you on my team."

"It'd be an honor, ma'am."

"You're welcome to call me Jill, James."

"Sorry ma'am."

"Shepard?" Ashley said. Shepard turned.

"Ash?"

"How've you been?" She asked.

"Great! You look good!"

"You too Skipper."

"We'd best go inside now," Anderson said. Shepard nodded and followed.

"You know the Commander?" Vega asked.

"I used to."

"Used to?"

"It's been a while. We went through the death of a good friend together."

"Right. Lieutenant Alenko, on Virmire."

"Yeah. Shepard hasn't been the same since then."

"Lieutenant Vega, Lieutenant-Commander Williams, you've been requested to join the Normandy's crew at this time," A runner said approaching them.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"You're being deployed." James looked to Ashley.

"Why am I going to be put on the Normandy?" he asked.

"My guess? You're a hell of a soldier. And if you're close to Shepard, it's her ship. Anderson might have realized that."

"I've only known her for a few days."

"I'd known her for five hours when I joined her crew. And for most of it, she was passed out. Anyway, let's get to the Normandy."

"And Mr. Vega, you'll be pleased to know that Lieutenant Cortez is already on the ship."

"Esteban eh?"

"Esteban?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. It's a nickname." They started toward the Normandy, and as they got to the dock, the Reapers arrived.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is that?" James yelled.

"Reaper!" Ashley yelled. They ran toward the ship and Ashley to the cockpit.

"Joker get our asses out of here! We've got Reapers!"

"I know!" Joker yelled back. They pulled out of dock, and Ash sprinted to the elevator, Vega at her heels.

"What are we doing Williams?" He asked.

"Getting guns and finding Anderson and Shepard!" She pulled up her omni-tool, seeing Anderson had an open channel.

"This is Williams, Anderson; I've got the Normandy moving and Vega with me. What's your status?"

"I've got Shepard with me. We'll meet you at the landing zone," Anderson replied.

"Good. We'll see you shortly." Ashley and Vega got on the elevator, and went to the shuttle bay.

"We've got to get moving. It took the entire Alliance to take down Sovereign, and that was one Reaper. And Shepard is the only hope for stopping them."

"You have a lot of faith in her," James said as he grabbed his shotgun.

"If you'd seen what she's done first hand, you would too." Ashley loaded her assault rifle, and then she started to hear Anderson again, but he was breaking up.

"Anderson? Where are you?"

"I didn't read that Admiral! Damnit!" She started to hit her omni-tool, getting a signal from a downed gunship.

"We're coming Anderson! Joker, lock on those coordinates!" They flew out, and Ash could hear Joker over the speaker.

"The Calvary has arrived!"

"Open the shuttle bay!" Ashley ran out gunning down husks, and Shepard jumped on.

"Welcome back, Shepard," Ashley said.

"Thanks."

"Anderson! Come on!"

"I'm not going," he replied.

"We're in this together Anderson!"

"Someone has to go, talk to the Council! Tell them to send help."

"What if they won't listen?"

"Then make them listen! No go, that's an order!"

"I don't take orders from you anymore, remember?" Anderson threw Shepard her tags. She caught them.

"Consider yourself reinstated!"

"I'll come back! With help!"

"I'm counting on you Shepard!" The Normandy took off, as a Reaper took out two shuttles. Shepard shook her head, and followed Ash inside. She was surprised and pleased to see Vega. She was not so pleased that he was following her, breathing down her neck, and asking a million questions.

"Where are we going? Why are we leaving Earth?"

"We're going to the Citadel. We have to get help," Shepard replied.

"The hell with that! Drop me off. The fight is here!"

"No. We're going now."

"I'm not going to leave Earth, set this bird down! This is my planet and I-"

"You think I don't want to stay? Hundreds of people die every minute they don't get help. And you're wasting my time."

"I… I'm sorry ma'am."

"You're fine Vega."

"Shepard, transmission from Hackett, sounds important, "Joker said.

"Is that you Joker?"

"Alive and kicking!"

"Bring it up." Shepard looked to the terminal. Hackett sent them to Mars.

"Joker, bring us to the Mars Archives!"

"Got it Commander." She looked to her right, and saw her N7 armor.

"Everyone, suit up." Shepard started to get into her armor, and noticed Vega pulling off his shirt. She couldn't help but look.

"Hey Skipper, do me a favor and don't slip on the puddle of drool you're standing in," Ash said.

"Don't tell me you don't find that attractive," Shepard replied.

"Way too big for me Skipper."

"Uh-huh. You're looking too, Ash." Ashley laughed.

"All right, all right, maybe he's cute. But there are regs."

"Ash, our planet is burning. I think regs are the last thing I'm worried about."

"Yeah. Does change your perspective on life. You weren't one I'd ever see settling down though, Skipper."

"Me either. But a marine like him…after all the shit I've survived, I'd think about it."

"Hey, are you two gonna get ready or what?" he asked being totally oblivious to the two female marines acting like teenagers. Both of them laughed, and started to get into their armor.

* * *

A/N: Why is Ash alive and Kaidan not? One simple reason; No jealousy to write. I hate writing two guys fighting over a girl… two guys fighting over a guy… that I'll write.

Okay, so Shepard is named Jill, she's a Colonist and Sole Survivor, vanguard. All companions survived the suicide mission, including DLC Kasumi and Zaeed, mostly paragon choices, saved the Rachni Queen, re-wrote the heretics, saved the Council, saved Maelon's data, Wrex survived Virmire, Kaidan was KIA, Collector Base was destroyed. No romance questlines done. That ought to be everything. ^^


	3. Cerberus Roars

A/N: I'm following Vega a bit more, and really for only one reason, and that would be that it is not already done. I love the idea of the story through Vega's eyes, simply because he is a solider in this war, and he simply follows Shepard. And honestly, I love the hero, but the guy who does all the 'grunt work' is always my favorite. Sam Gamgee. Leon Kennedy. Zell Dincht. Fenris. There's a long list.

Cerberus Roars

They got to Mars, and Vega took the controls of the shuttle.

"You're sure you know how to fly this thing right?"

"Relax. I know what I'm doing… mostly."

"Real confident in you LT," Ash replied. They landed on Mars, and looked around.

"That's a real nasty storm!" Vega said.

"Scared of some sand James?" Shepard asked.

"No! Of course not!" They went toward the base, and noticed Cerberus.

"How are they here?"

"No idea." Shepard pulled out a sniper rifle, and picked off one of them.

"Go, go, go!" She used her biotics to charge forward, taking out two troops. She pulled out her shotgun and started firing. As she thought she got them all, a troop came behind her, and James turned.

"Shepard!" He ran toward the troop and tackled him to the ground, stabbing him in the neck with a bowie knife. Shepard helped him to his feet, and nodded.

"Thanks. I owe you one." It was at that moment that James realized that Shepard was exactly what she said she was; just a solider. Not a paragon or a perfect hero, but human.

They entered the facility, and Ash pulled off her helmet as the airlock closed.

"What is Cerberus doing here?" she asked.

"Why would I know?"

"You worked for them," Ashley replied.

"I worked with them to find and kill the collectors. I've cut my ties with them."

"Commander Shepard has been under close surveillance since returning to Earth. There's no way she's had any contact with them."

"Ash, I don't even know what happened to most of my crew. I've only gotten messages through official channels," Shepard said.

"I just don't know Shepard."

"Ash, you of all people should know what I'm about." They went up the elevator, James trying not to get in between the two women, mostly because he was a little intimidated by both of them.

They took cover as they heard someone in the ventilation shafts overhead. As the vent was kicked out, Shepard looked around the corner, and smiled. They all went out, James holding up his rifle.

"Easy Lieutenant, she's with us." They went forward, and Liara explained the device they found. Everyone took cover as Cerberus returned.

"Yeah! Bring it!" James said.

"Not today James."

"What?"

"If Cerberus gets there first I need you covering the exits!"

"Shepard!"

"James, we don't have time to argue about this!"

"Yes commander." He ran back to the elevator, and went back outside, checking his shotgun. He sighed as he put his helmet back on, and walked back to the shuttle. He sighed and sat down, waiting. In the downtime, he thought about Shepard.

"_She may be just a woman, but damn she's a badass…" _James had known her as a hero, a paragon, a Spectre. But having met her, she was also an amazing soldier and a strong woman. Not to mention attractive. Her hair was a bright red, and cropped short so it fit in her helmet. She had bright green eyes, which James thought to be gorgeous.

"James!" He shot up, not expecting to hear Shepard's voice.

"Yeah commander?"

"That storm is getting real close!"

"Tell me about it! I've lost contact with the Normandy!"

"James, I didn't read that! Repeat"

"I said I lost contact with the Normandy! Where are you?" Silence.

"Shepard! Where are you?" He swore and got into the shuttle, going looking around for any indication of Shepard, Ashley and Liara. After a few minutes of flying around, Shepard contacted him again.

"James! I need you to get the Normandy down here now!"

"You got it ma'am!" James started to fly around to them, contacting the Normandy.

"Normandy! James! Anyone!"

"I'm on my way Shepard!" James rammed into the shuttle, causing it to crash, and landed near Shepard.

"Normandy is on route!" As James finally got out, Ashley was on the ground, and so was the thing that Shepard had been chasing.

"We've got Reapers!" Joker yelled.

"We gotta go Shepard! We've got Reapers incoming!"

"Grab that thing and let's go!" She yelled. She picked up Ashley, and carried her to the ship. James grabbed the woman-looking Cerberus thing and hurried inside, following Shepard to the Medbay. He tossed the thing onto a shelf. He started feeling a bit outnumbered by all the women.

"I'm gonna go down to the shuttle bay, and hopefully Esteban doesn't kill me." Shepard nodded, and he left, running into a very upset Lieutenant Cortez.

"What did you do to this thing Vega?" he asked looking at the scratched shuttle.

"I crashed into that Cerberus bitch's shuttle!"

"James… I'd better get to work…"

"Sorry Esteban."

"It's fine. Is Shepard safe?"

"Yeah. She's fine. Williams is hurt though."

"Vega, get up here. You're coming with us onto the Citadel," Shepard called.

"On my way ma'am!"

"What did I tell you about that?"

"Sorry ma'am." Cortez laughed.

"The Commander doesn't like you calling her ma'am huh?"

"Said it makes her feel old."

"Might want to do what she says." Vega pulled off his armor, and Cortez shook his head.

"You're such a tease Vega."

"You know you love it Esteban," James said as he pulled on his shirt. He went up the elevator and went to the airlock with Shepard and Liara. Ash was taken by a group of doctors.

"Where are you taking her?" Shepard asked.

"Huerta Memorial. Best hospital on the citadel."

"We're not going with?" James asked.

"No. We need to see the Council," Liara said. James followed the two of them. He and Liara were escorted by Commander Bailey to the Embassies. James decided to remain outside of Udina's offices while Shepard went to see how Ashley was doing. After she was done at the hospital, she hurried to the embassies. She saw Vega staring out a window.

"James?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry ma'am." Shepard shook her head.

"So, first time to the Citadel?"

"No. First on the Presidium though. It's… too quiet. They don't even realize there's a war going on."

"No, and they won't till it's on their doorstep. The Citadel is always peaceful… until the moment it joins the conflict," Shepard explained. James looked to her.

"Been through this huh?"

"Do you remember Sovereign three years ago?"

"Of course," James replied.

"I tried to warn them months before that about the Reapers. And it's only now that they'll listen, when the enemy is at our borders."

"Typical. Well, this isn't exactly my place."

"Hey, you still wanna go back to Earth?"

"Yeah. I do. But…"

"But?"

"I'm gonna stay. You're right. We need to get others to help us. If you need me to kick some ass, I'm with you."

"Welcome aboard James."

"I'll be down in the shuttle bay, if you wanna come talk."

"I'll come down after I've dealt with this mess."

"See you later then, Shepard." James returned to the Normandy, and joined Cortez in fixing the ship.

"So, what do you think of Shepard?"

"Haven't met her yet, remember?"

"Right. But you know who she is."

"Sure. She's a hero. Saved the Citadel, stopped the Collectors. Known to care about her crew. Made sure no one was left behind even with a Cerberus crew going through the Omega-4 relay."

"Yeah. She's a hell of a woman," James said as he started to put up the guns they'd used in the mission before.

"Do I sense attraction Vega?"

"Ah shut up Esteban."

Shepard returned to the Normandy later and stopped to speak with Cortez.

"Commander, I'm in charge of supply lines, and I'd like to talk to you."

"Slow down there. Call me Jill. Who are you?"

"Sorry ma'am. Just a little hectic since we left Earth. I'm Lieutenant Steve Cortez. I'm the shuttle pilot, and I'm also an engineer."

"You really need to chill out Esteban. He's always like that," James said. Shepard laughed.

"So do you care Mr. Vega, or is that the Cerveza talking again?"

"So, you repair and fly the shuttle?"

"Yep."

"Impressive. I hope you're better at it then Vega."

"I was hired to refit the shuttle bay, but given my experience, it seems best that I take over as pilot… especially considering Mr. Vega's love of mid air collisions," he said yelling toward Vega. Shepard laughed.

"To save the day pendejo!"

"Anyway, the illustrious Mr. Vega and I take care of the armory here, but the only weapon that Mr. Vega seems to keep in shape is himself!" Shepard turned toward Vega, who was now doing pull ups.

"You know you love the show Esteban!"

"I know I will…" Shepard said so only Cortez could hear her. He laughed.

"Careful, he'll get a big head."

"We're probably too late there. So any family?"

"Only child. Lost my parents years ago. I had a husband when I was stationed on Ferris Fields… collectors took out the whole colony. I don't like to talk about it," he replied. Shepard nodded.

"My fault."

"No. It's not. You save a lot of people Shepard. You couldn't have saved them all."

"I tried."

"You saved a lot of lives. That's what matters."

"It was good to meet you Steve."

"You too Commander." Shepard nodded, and went toward Vega, who was still doing pull ups.

"So, how was the council?"

"Same as usual. Noncommittal. Unhelpful."

"But they still wanted you to help them out no?"

"We're going to rescue a Turian Primarch from Palaven."

"Sounds like fun. Never been to the Turian homeworld. So, did you come down here for something, or you just looking?"

"I came to talk, but I might stay and enjoy the show," Shepard replied. James laughed.

"It'll take a lot more than that to make me blush Commander. Anyway, you know my service records."

"Actually, when we met I didn't have access to personal records. So I don't know anything about you except that you're built like a tank, have tattoos, and apparently speak Spanish or my translator is glitching."

"Your translator is fine. I'll talk. Can you dance and talk at the same time?"

"Oh, I can dance." Shepard and Vega went to where there was more room. Shepard was dressed in a tight black dress and heels. She slid out of the heels, and nodded.

"Let's dance then, Lola," James said. They started a back and forth, Shepard and James equally matched.

"Don't let my good looks fool you Vega; I got my share of scars."

"You remind me of my old CO," Vega said. Shepard nodded.

"Uh-huh, who was that?" She took a few steps forward, Vega blocking every hit without a misstep.

"Captain Toni. He was a hard-assed son of a bitch, but a good leader." He came in for a few, Shepard blocked.

"Was?"

"Died-with most of my squad. Protecting a civilian colony from a collector attack." Two more, one hitting Shepard in the chest.

"And the colony?"

"It was either them, or the intel we had on the collectors. Intel we could have used to destroy them. I chose the intel," he said throwing a punch. Shepard dodged and stepped back.

"Sorry. That's a tough call."

"The best part is, we didn't even need the intel. Because," James said lurching forward, Shepard dodged, "you were out there, saving the galaxy by taking out the collector homeworld!"

"You didn't know. You can't blame yourself Vega."

"Who says I'm blaming myself?"

"Just a guess."

"You a shrink too?"

"No, but that stunt back on Mars was reckless! You're lucky to be alive!" She landed a good one to his shoulder.

"So?"

"So… maybe you don't care if you live or die!"

"Oh yeah? Maybe it just means I'll do whatever the fuck it takes to win this goddamn war!" Shepard grabbed his shoulders, and threw him to the ground.

"Maybe you are. But if you're half as good I think you are, we need you alive." Shepard helped James up.

"Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime."

"Hey, thanks for the dance, Lola."

"Lola, huh?"

"You kinda look like a Lola."

"You're cute. So I'll let you get away with it."

"That's it. Now you've made me blush." James went back to his corner, leaving Shepard smiling.

* * *

A/N: A lot of cannon there, but I love that whole conversation while they're beating the hell out of each other. It'll be more fun soon. Reviews are apperciated!


	4. Fish in A Barrel

A/N: Palavan is one of my favorite quests for several reasons. One of them is that we get Garrus back. The other is, James and Garrus are like the perfect combination. They're hilarious! The title to this section is the thing that Vega said that made me start to love him.

Fish in A Barrel

They landed on Palavan, and Shepard looked out toward the planet.

"That doesn't look good!"

"We've got a friend down there," Liara said.

"Garrus."

"You're friends with a Turian too?" James asked. Shepard smiled.

"Yeah, I know a lot of people."

"Good. We'll need it." They arrived on Palavan, and went to help repair the com tower.

"Liara, take care of that, James, let's see what kind of damage you can do."

"Hell yeah!" After taking out a whole platoon's worth of husks, they returned to the General, and Shepard heard a familiar voice.

"Garrus! I thought you'd be on Palavan!"

"We had to defend this moon. It is good to see you Shepard."

"Shepard! We're having technical issues up here! Can you come back to help?" Traynor asked.

"I'm sending Liara to you now," she replied.

"Shepard?"

"I need you to go back to the Normandy. They're having some kind of technical issues."

"I'll head over there."

"And we'll go take care of whatever that harvester dropped off!" James said. Shepard nodded.

"You in Garrus?"

"Are you kidding? Of course!" he replied as he reloaded his sniper rifle. They went down to the landing zone, and Shepard noticed some heavy breathing.

"James, is that you breathing so hard?"

"Sorry Lola, air's a little thinner than I'm used to. That's okay. Adrenaline is better than Oxygen any day!"

"Don't overdo it James!" They took down more husks, and a few that looked like Turians. They returned to shore up the barrier on the other side. Shepard took the turret.

"Wahoo! It's like fish in a barrel!" James yelled. Shepard laughed.

"What?" Garrus replied sounding utterly confused.

"It's an old human saying! Like fish in a barrel!" They took down a bunch of husks, and a huge one landed.

"Holy shit! What is that thing!"

"Brace yourselves!" Shepard yelled. She was a moment too late. As she went crashing down, James jumped down after her, shooting the brute and holding it back from her. Garrus followed down the ladder, and they quickly took it down.

"I owe you two now," Shepard said to James as he helped her up from the ground.

"Where was the last place you saw Victus?"

"This way," Garrus lead them away, and stopped to look at Palavan.

"See the orange spot? The big one? That's where I was born."

"That's rough man. Family?" James asked.

"My father. And a sister."

"I'm sure they got out okay Garrus," Shepard reassured. They continued forward, getting to the overrun camp.

"This is where it gets fun!" James yelled. Shepard smirked as she drew her shotgun. The two stood a few feet in front of Garrus, who was picking off husks and cannibals with his sniper rifle, Shepard using a combination of shotgun and biotics, James shotgun and brute force. They helped clear the camp, and went to Victus. Shepard explained the situation, and they returned to the Normandy. James went down to the shuttle bay, smiling a little more than usual.

"You look happy," Cortez noted as he started to go over the shuttle.

"Not any more than normal," he replied.

"Sure. Nothing to do with Shepard I'd imagine."

"Lola's great, but no, it doesn't."

"You gave her a nickname already?"

"Of course I did." Cortez shook his head.

"All right Vega." They returned to the Citadel, and James went to Purgatory, while Shepard went to visit Ashley and Thane. A group of marines were buying him drinks, and a couple of the girls trying to flirt with him. He'd usually flirt back, but today he didn't feel like it. When he saw Shepard show up in her little black dress and heels he smiled a little.

"Hey Lola. Didn't know you'd be in some place like this."

"What? You think I don't get down and dirty like every other marine?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. James raised his hands defensively.

"Woah Lola didn't mean it that way. Just a woman like you… you're a damn hero."

"I'm just a soldier James."

"You know, those marines have been buying me drinks all night. You know why? It's the same reason they all went quiet when you came in. You command respect Shepard. Most of these kids remember seeing you become the first Spectre on the vids. I know I do. You're not just a soldier to them."

"What about you?" She asked.

"I've gotten to see you in battle. To them you're a hero who's done crazy shit."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Buy them a round. Show them you're like them." Shepard nodded.

"All right. Let's do it."

"Hey compadres! The commander would like you to have a drink. On her!" Shepard pulled out a credit chit, and nodded to the bartender.

"You're Shepard!" One girl said.

"Yeah." James nodded to her.

"We're marines. We gotta stick together. Who's like us?" he asked. Shepard knew that one. She gave a salute. James and the younger marines followed.

"Damn few. And most of them are dead."

"Thanks commander." The kids left, and James turned to Shepard.

"I'd hoped you'd know that one."

"Doesn't every marine?" James laughed.

"You're alright Lola."

"Just 'alright' James?"

"More than alright. Thanks for the drink."

"No problem. Hey, Aria!" Shepard yelled across the room.

"Yes Shepard?"

"Tell your bartenders to put Vega on my tab!"

"Of course Shepard," she replied.

"Wait, you know Aria T'Loak?"

"Old friend. Long story." James laughed.

"I'd bet you have a lot of those."

"A few. Would you like to hear one, or just curious that I have some?" she asked.

"Sure. I'd like to hear some."

"Hey, get me a glass of your strongest Krogan whiskey!" Shepard said to the bartender.

"Coming up!" She caught the glass, and downed it.

"All right. Let's see… how about I tell you about chasing down an Ardat-Yakshi?"

"An Arda-Yakwhat?"

"An Ardat-Yakshi. They're Asari that are mutated so that when they mate with another, they kill them."

"That sounds brutal."

"It was. Anyway, I had this jusiticar named Samara with me, and she was chasing her daughter…" After six whiskeys and a few stories, Shepard was starting to loose some of her composure.

"…and Joker decided to tell me that the Normandy 'wasn't built to land in active volcanoes. It tends to fry our sensors and melt our hull.' He's always been a sarcastic asshole… but he's a sarcastic asshole that's saved my ass more than once," Shepard said. James laughed.

"He seems like it. I think you might have had enough there Lola."

"Yeah… maybe…"

"Krogan whiskey. You must be crazy."

"A little," Shepard replied. She was a little tipsy, and steadied herself on the table.

"How about we get you back to the ship."

"Yeah… that might be a good idea…" James slid his arm under her shoulders and helped Shepard back to the Normandy.

"Is she okay?" Traynor asked.

"She's fine. Just had a few too many." Traynor laughed.

"Don't do anything stupid Vega!" James got her to the lounge, and she lay out on a couch, passing out. He shook his head, and went to the kitchen to get her some water.

"Have you seen Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah. She's passed out drunk in the lounge. Had a few too many at Purgatory."

"Let me guess; Krogan whiskey. It's green?"

"Yep."

"Shepard and her liquor. I can go look after her if you have things to do."

"Nah. I've got her. I've dealt with more than one woman getting drunk before." He went back to Shepard with a glass of water.

"I don't feel so good…" she said.

"You don't look too good either Lola."

"Thanks James."

"Not what I meant. You just look a little sick, but you're still beautiful."

"Beautiful… huh…" Shepard passed out, and James shook his head, sitting in the chair across from her.

"Hey Joker, I think we can all relax a while. Lola is out."

"Let me guess, Krogan whiskey?"

"Yep."

* * *

A/N: Ah, drunk Shepard. Good times. (and now I sound like Shaundi from Saint's Row 2) What is it with me and writing characters drunk? Fenris and Hawke, now Shepard…Anyway, reviews are greatly apperciated!


	5. Krogan Air Drop

A/N: Moving right along now. Onto my favorite thing Wrex says ever… well, second favorite. And I sincerely apologize again for my swearing, being a fangirl of both Saints Row and Red Vs. Blue I cannot keep my language issues in check.

Krogan Air-Drop

Shepard came rushing into the shuttle bay, grabbing her armor.

"James! Suit up! You're going with me groundside!" She yelled as she slid into her boots.

"Got it Lola!" Garrus was already in his heavy armor and grabbing his favorite rifle. Shepard went toward the weapon's table, and grabbed her guns. James joined them and grabbed his shotgun. Wrex joined them.

"Hey Wrex, this is James Vega," Shepard said.

"He looks like a pyjak." She laughed as Wrex got onto the shuttle. James turned to Shepard, looking confused.

"… What's a pyjak?"

"Have you ever seen a spider monkey on Earth?" She asked.

"A spider monkey! Seriously!"

"Hey, he has four more testicles than you do, Jimmy," Garrus said. Shepard almost fell over.

"Krogans have six balls?" Shepard laughed.

"No, they have four…"

"Hey!"

"You know what the difference between Commander Shepard and a Krogan is?" Garrus asked.

"Garrus! Really?"

"What is it Scars?" James asked.

"One is a strong head butting brute and the other has four testicles." James laughed.

"I hate that joke." Garrus went onto the shuttle, Cortez right behind, and James stopped Shepard.

"Hey, Lola, you're not a brute."

"Just get to the shuttle James," Shepard said as she grabbed her pistol.

"Listen Lola, you may be a crazy bitch on the battlefield, but when you get out of that armor, you're a woman. A beautiful, strong, woman." Shepard smiled.

"Thank you, James." He nodded, and went to the shuttle. Shepard sighed, composed herself, and joined the crew on the shuttle. They started toward the planet, Wrex getting a little worried. James went toward Cortez.

"What's it look like out there?"

"A lot like Florida."

"Nice." Shepard laughed.

"You two are both from Earth aren't you?"

"You aren't commander?" Cortez asked.

"No. I was born on Mindoir."

"Colony kid eh?"

"Yep." Wrex and Shepard talked, and they were told not to land.

"This comes from the Dalatrass herself," Shepard said.

"Let's see them stop a Krogan air drop." Wrex jumped out of the shuttle.

"Wrex?" Shepard said turning. James got pushed back, and shook his head as Shepard helped him to his feet.

"Let's go before he gets a bullet between the eyes." Garrus, James and Shepard dropped out of the shuttle.

"Stand down! They have clearance!"

"I'd like to avoid diplomatic incident."

"We would as well commander."

"You have something that's very valuable to my people."

"We will release the females, but we require that you remain here," one of the Salarians said.

"Wrex, stay here, I'll take care of it." Shepard and her team went forward, and she saw an old friend.

"Captain Kirahee?" She said.

"It's major now."

"Congratulations."

"Well, I'd like you to know Shepard, regardless of what the government says, I'll be on Earth," he said.

"Thank you."

"You know, in the STG we have a way of doing things. Either keep other people from causing trouble for you, or cause trouble for them." James laughed.

"I knew I liked Salarians."

"It was good to see you, Major."

"And you as well, Commander." They went toward the elevator, and James turned to Shepard.

"So what exactly are we doing her e Lola?"

"We're just going to get the females back to the ship, and get back to Turchanka."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Yeah? Well the noise upstairs worries me. I think something is wrong." They arrived on the floor, and Shepard saw an old friend.

"Mordin!" she said.

"Shepard. Eyesight still good. Glad you are here. Warnings not normal. Need to get female out of here."

"A friend of yours?" James asked as they followed Mordin.

"Yeah. He's a genius… if not a little crazy."

"Aren't all Salarians?" They went to see the female, and Mordin explained how they were going to get her out. Shepard rushed to the elevator, and opened it.

"Bomb!" James yelled. He grabbed Shepard and they hit the floor. Garrus took cover nearby, and they all stood.

"We need to get moving Lola!" James said. They ran up the stairs, fighting Cerberus through the checkpoint. They soon found Kirahee.

"You got a way through?"

"You could say that." He pulled out his pistol, and shot several sticky grenades at the troops.

"Why don't I have one of those?" Garrus asked.

"Maybe I'll buy you one for Christmas!"

"For what?"

"Nevermind!" Shepard replied.

"No love to me Lola?"

"You're getting coal." James laughed.

"Uh-huh."

"And maybe a kiss, if you find some mistletoe," Shepard joked.

"I'm lost," Garrus replied as they got to the next checkpoint. Shepard restored the power, and they headed onward. At the last checkpoint, an Atlas dropped out of the sky.

"That is a big motherfucker!" James yelled.

"Shoot out the glass!" Garrus took aim with his sniper rifle, and Vega with a shotgun, both wailing on the glass until in broke. Shepard threw a grenade at the pilot, and they mopped up the remaining troops.

"One fire put out…" Shepard said as they returned to the ship. James stayed in the shuttle bay.

"I don't like Krogan…" Cortez said. James shook his head.

"Why not Esteban?"

"He took the shuttle from me. A Krogan flying a brick… it's just a bad idea." James laughed.

"Thought you liked big guys Esteban!"

"Don't even go there Vega."

They arrived on the Citadel, and James found a place he liked. The Refugee camp. He joined a few playing a game of poker. Shepard came into the docking bay, and could hear him. She shook her head, and followed his voice. She laughed.

"Hey Lola."

"Should I even ask what you're doing?"

"Skyllian Five. You ever play?"

"Yeah. Used to before all this mess… but I did play a good round with Tali, Gabby and Ken before the Collector base," Shepard said.

"You wanna join?"

"Sure, deal me in," Shepard said taking a seat next to James. He looked over her.

"You clean up nice, Lola."

"And you never do," she replied. James laughed.

"Would you want me to?"

"You in a suit… nah. Stick to the tight tee shirt." They played cards for a few hours, then Shepard was called away.

"Hey Lola, it was good to see you relax. You should be like this more often," James said as she stood.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're a hero, a Spectre, a soldier, and all that, but you're also a woman. Don't let what everyone expects determine who you are."

"I… I haven't thought about it."

"Well, you should. I like you like this, Jill."

"What happened to Lola?" Shepard asked.

"I can be serious sometimes. Unless you don't want me to call you by your first name."

"No. Honestly, no one has in years." James nodded.

"You'd better go see what Traynor needs… before she blows a fuse."

"I will. I'll see you later James."

"Looking forward to it, Lola." Shepard smiled and walked away.

"… Is Commander Shepard your girlfriend?" one of the women playing asked.

"Not exactly… but I'd think about it."

* * *

A/N: I enjoyed that one. ^^ It's fun to write Wrex… WHY THE FUCK IS SKRILLEX PLAYING ON MY ? Grr… I like _Sonny Moore _not 'Skrillex'! Sonny Moore is an emo icon… Excuse me there. Going a little crazy. I'm in pain 'cause I was stupid and hurt my knee, music is annoying me again…. I really gotta stop complaining. Reveiws are always apperciated!


	6. Somebody Else Might Have Gotten it Wrong

A/N: One more chapter and I get to what I've wanted to write. I'm going to get to a Shepard/Vega kiss here soon, I have to. I also realize this is not totally how it would go if Bioware wrote it, but if I'm fanficing, I might as well go all out. That's just the way I am.

Somebody Else Might Have Gotten it Wrong

James got into the truck with Shepard, Wrex, Eve, Mordin and Liara. He sat next to Shepard, who was pretty calm considering the task before her.

They stopped at a road, James, Liara and Shepard getting out to help.

"I don't care if you have to _build _a fucking road! We're going!" Shepard barked. A ship came toward them. James grabbed Shepard and Liara, and they all hit the ground.

"Wrex get Eve out of here!" She yelled. Wrex and Wreave drove off in a hurry, and Shepard got to her feet.

"We need to get around that," She said looking at the road. James looked around, and saw their exit.

"There Lola. Those tunnels," he replied.

"Good eye. Let's go." They went into the tunnels, and the ground shook.

"That's not an earthquake…" Liara noted.

"Wrex, are you feeling these tremors up there?"

"Nope. Wait, what?" Wrex and Eve were talking for a moment.

"It's Kalros. Mother of all Thresher Maws."

"That doesn't sound good," James said.

"I've killed a few thresher maws, with a lot of help and big guns, but the mother of them doesn't sound good," Shepard said.

"You've taken down _a _thresher maw, let alone more than one?" James asked.

"Yeah. One on Akuze, another while I was chasing Saren, I think that one was Cerberus planted, and I helped Grunt take one down here a little less than a year ago."

"That's fucking impressive."

"I was mostly trying to survive." They continued through, and finally saw her; Kalros.

"Kalros territorial nature confirmed!" Mordin yelled as they sped off. Shepard and her team pressed forward.

"Mordin? How you doing?" Shepard asked as they took down husks.

"Frightened, yet, entertained." She shook her head and they continued through, getting into the vehicle with Wrex and Mordin. Wreave's fell in with Kalros.

"What about Wreave?" Eve asked as they sped off.

"He was a pain in the ass anyway." Shepard laughed. They arrived at the Shroud, and got ready.

"Will synthesize cure here. Go activate hammers," Mordin said.

"Everyone be safe," Shepard added. James nodded.

"Let's go Lola," he said. The Rachni mutants arrived.

"Damnit!"

"I'll handle these. Go Shepard," Wrex said. He charged forward, attacking the Rachni.

"I AM URDNOT WREX AND THIS IS MY PLANET!" Shepard's team rushed toward the Reaper, and started to get pressed by their forces. She crossed a bridge, which was shot down by the Reaper. Liara and James followed.

"Everybody okay?" She asked.

"I just got shot by a Reaper."

"Consider that practice!" They pressed the attack, approaching the Reaper.

"Liara throw something!" Shepard yelled. She put down a singularity and Shepard charged through.

"What are you doing Shepard! Hurry it up!" Wrex said over her com link.

"Wrex, I've got a Reaper in my way!" James almost started laughing as he shot down the brute charging at him.

"You always get to have all the fun!" The Turian fleet came in to help, and Shepard got the hammers activated.

"Go back to the truck! I'll take care of the cure!" Shepard yelled. Liara and James started back, but all three stopped as Kalros grabbed the Reaper. It was an amazing sight, as the giant worm took down the monster machine. James shook his head.

"That's amazing." Shepard got into the lab, and saw Mordin working away.

"Mordin! This place is coming down!"

"Need to go up, disperse cure."

"No way! You can't do this Mordin," Shepard said coming toward him.

"Must be done. No avoiding it. STG failsafes in place otherwise. Has to be me," Mordin said. Shepard followed him.

"Mordin…"

"Unavoidable. Near end of life anyway. Wanted to run tests on seashells… but this is acceptable end."

"I'll miss you Mordin. I wish it didn't have to be you," Shepard said. Mordin smiled.

"Had to be me. Somebody else might have gotten it wrong." Shepard nodded and Mordin went up. She ran out of the building, making back to James, Liara and Wrex. Eve also stood with them as the cure was released… and the building exploded.

"Where's the Salarian?" James asked. Shepard shook her head.

"He sacrificed himself so the Krogan could be freed of the Genophage." They went toward the Hollows again, Wrex talking about his experience with his father. Shepard smiled.

"Urdnot Bakara thanks you, Shepard," Eve said.

"I'll start sending troops to Palaven immediately. Thank you Shepard. You've saved our race."

"So, where to now, Lola?" James asked.

"I need a drink."

"I hear that."

They returned to the Normandy, where Shepard had some business to attend to, but once a course was set toward the Citadel, she joined James in the lounge.

"No Krogan whiskey. I checked," he said as she sat down.

"How about some beer then?" James grabbed two beers, and handed one to Shepard.

"A cerveza for the pretty girl." Shepard laughed and took a drink.

"Feels like a long time since I've just had a beer."

"You don't get off the Normandy much do you?"

"Oh, I do all the time. Problem is I don't get to do things that I enjoy… you don't get much shore leave being a paragon of humanity." James laughed.

"Maybe you should retire after the war is won," he said.

"Hell, if I'm alive, I'm going to be sitting on a beach drinking tequila."

"Amen to that."

"What about you James? Plan on staying with the Alliance?"

"Not sure Lola. I should. But after this hell… I'd think about civilian life. Just don't know what I'd do for a living if I'm not holding a gun."

"Yeah. I get that. Feels like I've been in the Alliance for most of my life. I suppose I have been."

"You enlist at eighteen too?"

"I did. Had no family, so it felt right. The Alliance is my family, and the Normandy is my only love," she said. James shook his head.

"Never found someone Shepard?"

"Nope."

"And you're what? Thirty?"

"Yeah. You going somewhere with this?"

"I guess not." Shepard nodded and sighed.

"Some days I wish I'd said to hell with it and quit after Akuze," she said.

"Why's that Lola?"

"Shit like this. The Reapers. It's been so hard knowing, and having no one believe me." James grabbed her shoulder.

"I know. It's rough. That's part of being a marine, but you're a damn good solider Shepard, and we'd all already be dead if it weren't for you about three times over now. That's something to think about." She nodded.

"Sorry. I shouldn't be burdening you with this."

"I'm here for you. You need someone who will just listen to you Jill. Everyone does."

"Thanks James."

"Anytime Lola."

* * *

A/N: Why with all the drinking? Probably because everyone says that drinks are on them when it's over and I know Shepard isn't going to be there when it's over. And I apologize again if you find the swearing unnecessary. It's been pointed out to me that I swear a lot. Reveiws are apperciated. ^^


	7. N7

A/N: It was going to be this chapter, but I had to delay it a few more. So we're getting closer. And I like the Liara 'big sister' kind of role here. Made me laugh writing it.

N7

"Joker, bring us around to the Citadel," Shepard said as she headed toward her cabin.

"Aye, aye ma'am!" She sat down at her desk, and checked her private terminal. A message from James. With a smile she hit the intercom.

"Hey, James, I've got some free time if you wanted to talk."

"I'll be right up," he replied. He pulled on his shirt as he headed to the elevator.

"Going to get more Cerveza, Mr. Vega?" Cortez asked.

"Nope. I'm headed up to see Lola."

"So… Krogan whiskey?" He suggested. James laughed.

"Nah, that's just her thing Esteban. Don't tell Shepard, but I can't drink even a glass of that without passing out." Cortez laughed.

"I don't think anyone other than Shepard and the Krogan can." Vega got onto the elevator, and got to Shepard's door. The door opened, and James entered. He looked around.

"Pretty nice. So this is what I have to look forward to when I'm too old to actually fight."

"Uh-huh. Just come up here to make fun of me James? Or did you have something you wanted?" Shepard asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sorry Lola. But yeah, I did want to talk. When you were asked to join N7, what did you do?" he asked.

"I thought about it. They expect a lot out of us. But I knew I could do it. I don't have a family either, so it seemed better me than someone who has children, a wife, a husband to take care of. So I joined. Why?"

"I got a message from Alliance brass asking me to join. It was dated the day of the attack. Just not sure if I should accept."

"You're a hell of a soldier James, and all of us know that we have to act quickly or lives are lost. Every N7 has had an extreme loss in their life before being asked to join. I'd say you qualify there. They're all also stronger for it…. Is that what you're looking for James?"

"Yeah. So you think I should accept?"

"Hell yeah. You'd be great," Shepard replied. James smiled.

"Thanks, Lola. I'm gonna go back to the shuttle bay… it's a little too soft up here." Shepard sat down on the bed.

"Actually, the bed's pretty hard." James stopped and turned around.

"You flirting with me Lola?" He asked.

"What do you think James?" He blushed and went out the door.

"Later, Lola…" As he left, Shepard laughed.

A little later, Liara showed up.

"I ran into James in the hallway… he seemed a little… red. Did something happen?" Shepard laughed.

"I think I embarrassed him, he'll be okay."

"He's attractive… does it have anything to do with that?" She asked. Shepard smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah. It does."

"You really like him don't you Jill?" Shepard smiled.

"I do. He's strong, brave. Hot. And a damn marine in every way. He also can keep up with me in combat."

"That is an impressive feat."

"He's cute. I just hope he has the balls to go through with it someday."

"I don't know how many we really have left anyway. If you do like him, you should act now."

"I know. But I think he's afraid of me."

"He's not afraid of a brute, why would he be afraid of you?" she asked.

"He's still a man."

"He'll come around," Liara said laughing.

"I hope so."

James got down to the shuttle bay still a little red and going to his area. Cortez took notice of James' state when he started to do pull ups. He went toward the upset man, and looked up.

"Hey, James, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"You're lying. I've known you long enough for that." James dropped down next to Cortez.

"Just leave it alone, Steve."

"Yeah, you're upset. Did something happen with Shepard?" James sighed, and sat down.

"It is about Shepard. I… I don't know what to do."

"I'm not so good with women, but I can try to help."

"All right, well you know me; I flirt with girls all the time. It's what I do. But with Shepard, it's like every time I flirt with her, I don't expect her to flirt back, and actually mean it. But I think she does!"

"And what's wrong with that? She's a strong woman. I could see you with her," Cortez said leaning against a stack of crates.

"I don't know man. I've never been with a woman like Shepard." Cortez laughed.

"That's because there aren't many women like Shepard. Just be a man Vega. When she flirts with you, show her you mean it. She's a decisive woman. And I think she's decided James."

"Decided what?"

"I think she's decided that she wants you. Shepard doesn't take interest in just any man."

"So what's so special about me?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Shepard. But you are a lot like her."

"What do you mean?" "

You're both marines, crazy, strong. Just to name a few."

"I guess so."

"What are you gonna do?" Cortez asked.

"I have no idea. I'll figure it out."

"Hey, James, we may not survive this war. I wouldn't waste what time you have left. I know I'm not."

"Oh yeah? What about Robert?" Cortez sighed.

"I have to move on. He's gone. I'm alive. I'll remember him, but I have to live for today, and you should too." James sighed.

"You're right."

"So you gonna tell her?"

"Yeah. I am." James started to leave for Shepard's cabin again, but she was rushing into the shuttle bay getting into her armor already.

"Shepard?"

"We gotta move! Now!"

* * *

A/N: Adam said I should do an alternate version of this with MShepard. Not happening. I'm gonna write him with Cortez. Way more fun. Plus, I'm not a huge fan of the male version, his voice acting is terrible in comparison to FemShep. As always, reveiws are apperciated!


	8. He Should be Embaressed

A/N: So here it goes. This is the last chapter before Vega gets some balls.

He Should be Embarrassed

"James, suit up, you're coming with me."

"What's going on Lola?"

"Cerberus is trying to take over the Citadel. Thane told us what was happening, we need to get to C-Sec. Cortez, is the shuttle ready?"

"It's ready ma'am!" Cortez said. He rushed to the shuttle, and Garrus came into the room fully armored and with his sniper rifle.

"I'm going with you Shepard," he said.

"Good. I'll need a sniper." James got into his armor and grabbed his shotgun. They got onto the shuttle, and Cortez dropped them onto the Citadel right in front of C-Sec. The crew dropped down, and rushed in to help.

"James! Go protect Bailey now!" Shepard barked. James ran through the Cerberus platoon, and defended the C-Sec Commander while Garrus and Shepard pushed forward through the troops. They arrived at the door with all the troops gone.

"Are you okay Bailey?" Shepard asked helping him up.

"Yeah. Let's get you inside. We need to get C-Sec running again, and we'll send you to find the councilors," he said. He got into the front desk, and linked his omni-tool so Shepard could contact him easily. They went toward the Executor's office, and Garrus started to call for some of his old comrades.

"Are you trying to give us away?" James asked.

"If gunshots don't warn them, I won't." They arrived at the office, and found the Salarian councilor. She leapt down to help him as a Cerberus assassin showed up. James followed jumping down with her, Garrus only seconds behind.

"Three against one, it's over."

"Now it's fun." That's when Thane arrived, and Shepard's team defended the councilor as the very sick Drell kept the assassin busy. Finally, Thane took a sword to the stomach.

"Thane!" James stayed on the assassin while Shepard knelt to Thane.

"Are you okay?" Thane stood up, and nodded.

"We need catch him. That's what is important." Shepard nodded and they all followed James toward the assassin. Thane sat down.

"I'll be fine here, Shepard, go."

"Bailey, I've got an injured Drell here, saved the Salarian councilor's life. Come and get him to the hospital quickly, we're on the assassin," Shepard said going toward a nearby car. She loaded her pistol.

"James, drive."

"Really think that's a good idea?" he asked getting into the car. Garrus got in the back seat, Shepard shotgun.

"In this instance a mid-air collision could actually help!"

"You said it Lola!" James said as her purposely crashed into the car. The Assassin jumped onto the vehicle, Shepard shooting at him, but they were going down.

"Shit! We're going down!" Shepard got back into the car, and held onto James as they crashed.

"Everyone okay?" He asked looking to Shepard who had landed in his lap.

"Yeah, I'm good. Garrus?" She asked unphased by the fact that James was blushing.

"Hit my head pretty hard, but the metallic exoskeleton does it's job well." They got out and headed toward the elevators. Cerberus beat them there, so James opened up an elevator shaft, and they jumped down onto an elevator.

"Bailey! I could use a little help here!"

"I'm doing what I can. I've found the elevator your assassin is on and I've overridden the controls. I've got him stopping on every floor."

"Nice," Shepard replied. She jumped to the next elevator and it was the councilors'.

Shepard got shot at, but was happy that the bullets bounced off her shields. Must have been the Council's guards. They followed the council, and Shepard had her gun up… and now pointed at Ashley.

"Shepard?" She pointed her pistol toward Udina.

"It's not what it looks like Ash, you have to trust me. Udina let Cerberus in."

"Looks pretty bad Shepard."

"Ash, you've gotta trust me."

"I'll always trust you Shepard." Ashley nodded and turned toward Udina, who was trying to open the doors.

"Step away from the controls," she said. Shepard let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. Udina pulled a gun on the Asari councilor. Shepard hesitated to shoot him, but Ash did not. She shot and he fell to the ground.

"Ashley?"

"I told you, I trust you, Shepard." She replied. Bailey came through the sealed doors.

"Shepard. I see you have this, taken care of. Great. Now, we need to get moving, we have a tunnel and a million other places to secure."

"We can help, Bailey," Shepard offered.

"That would be great commander. Take one of your squad and go secure Zakara ward, and send someone with Williams to escort the council somewhere safe," he replied.

"James, you're with me. Garrus go with Ash and take care of the council."

"Will do Shepard." James and Shepard got into a car, and Shepard started to drive toward Zakara ward.

"…Are we gonna talk about what happened back there?" James asked.

"What?"

"You. When we crashed, you held onto me."

"You're built like a beast. I figured you'd be able to protect me." James blushed.

"Thank you?"

"It is a compliment James. Let's go. Our job is to clear out any remaining Cerberus troops, find survivors, get wounded to a hospital, and get a body count."

"Aye, aye ma'am." They got out, and found no Cerberus. But a few injured and some bodies. They helped the wounded get to a hospital. Soon after C-Sec got everything together, they were called off and Shepard went to the hospital to see Thane while James went to the refugee camp again.

"Hey! You're Lieutenant Vega!" A young child said as he passed by. He took a knee.

"What's your name kid?" he asked.

"I'm Jake. You helped my sister on Zakara ward," he said. James smiled.

"Is she doing okay?"

"She is! Thank you!"

"It's my job. I'm an Alliance soldier."

"I wanna be just like you when I grow up!"

"Take care of your sister, okay Jake?"

"I will." The kid returned to his mother, and James gave a nod to the woman, obviously an Alliance soldier.

"Sorry about my son…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad your daughter is okay."

"Thank you Lieutenant. You're working with Commander Shepard right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Can you tell her thank you for me as well?"

"I will ma'am." James left the mother and child with a smile. That was what made everything worthwhile. Seeing the people he'd helped. He knew he had to accept the N7 request. Helping people was what he was good at. He went toward the Batarian section of the camp to get a new tattoo.

* * *

A/N: This is fun. Next one is the one my friend Rinny is referring to as the 'Vega gets some balls' chapter. And then I get to write a lot more. Fun. ^^ Reviews are apperciated as always!


	9. Be a Man Vega!

A/N: And the thing all Vega fangirls wished had happened here… As my dear friend Rin said, Vega gets some balls.

Be a Man Vega!

Shepard sighed as she headed toward the refugee camp. Thane dying was expected, but it was still very sad. She needed to get away from her thoughts, all of the friends she'd lost. Kaidan, Mordin, Thane. At least Ash had agreed to come back to the Normandy. She had to get her mind off of them, and she knew just where to go to do that. Wherever James was. He wasn't playing cards like usual, so Shepard found Zaeed, who she'd helped out earlier.

"Hey, Zaeed, have you seen a guy that is built like a grizzly bear, has tattoos, a couple of scars on his face and is really, really loud?" She asked.

"Might have. Heard about a guy about that description called Vega over in the Batarian camp a few over getting a tattoo."

"That'd be him. Thank you."

"No problem Shepard." She found James exactly where Zaeed had said he was.

"Hey Lola."

"Really, more tattoos James?"

"An N7. Since I can't officially join with the war going on, I figured I'd do this," he explained.

"Isn't that gonna hurt for a while?"

"It'll sting a little putting on my armor, but I'll be all right. Maybe you should get one too Lola."

"I have one." James' eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Shepard unzipped her dress to the middle of her back revealing angel wings on her shoulders. James was bordering on drooling.

"Wow."

"Don't know how, but they survived me getting spaced and rebuilt," she said zipping her dress back up.

"Why angel wings?" Shepard sat down.

"My brother, he called me 'little angel'. He died when I was sixteen with my parents and most of the colony on Mindoir. I got them shortly after I enlisted." James nodded.

"Maybe you could get one of my names…somewhere below those angel wings…" Shepard stood, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You ever gonna make good on all this flirting James?"

"Uh… I…"

"That's what I thought," Shepard started to walk away. James heard Cortez's voice in his head again _"Be a man Vega!" _

"Hey, man, stop for a minute." Shepard stopped and turned. James stood his strong shoulders back. He slid his arm around Shepard's slim waist, and his other hand in her cropped red hair. His lips met hers, and Shepard was a little shocked. Her hands slid up his bare chest and around his neck. He pulled away.

"Not bad, James," Shepard said.

"I do what I can, Lola."

"I was wondering if you were ever gonna do it."

"I was too," he said. Shepard laughed. James sat down again, letting the Batarian continue, Shepard sitting on the floor next to him.

"Hey, when you're done with him, I want one."

"Lola?"

"Where do you want it James?" Shepard asked.

"I wasn't serious, Jill."

"I was." James smiled.

"All right. How 'bout the back of your neck?"

"Works for me." Shepard took James' hand, and smiled.

"I'm glad you came around." James smiled.

"Yeah. I am too." Shepard laughed.

"You know, it's really hard for me here with you not wearing a shirt."

"Like what you see Shepard?"

"You could say that." James smiled.

"Thought so."

* * *

A/N: That was fun. And James got some balls. Isn't it great to have him confidant and sexy instead of sputtering like an idiot? I mean, when Garrus does it, it's cute, but then we still get him with Shepard. Don't get me wrong on my love for James Vega, but the FemShep/Garrus relationship always makes me smile. That's why I can accept James Vega being left out. It sucks, but hey, we've got Garrus. And he's become a romantic son of a bitch since ME2. Reviews are always apperciated!


	10. Another War

A/N: And now onto the Quarians. I still don't get why we do things in a certain order and not like Dragon Age: Origins where we are given a list and told 'do this'. Anyway, I'm enjoying myself.

Another War

Shepard boarded the ship, and let James and Tali inside.

"Any trouble Lola?" He asked. Shepard smiled, though no one could see that through her breather helmet.

"None. I don't think they've been alerted to our presence yet. Worried about me James?"

"Might have been." They continued forward, and eventually got to an elevator. It started to fall.

"Jill!" James called to her as the platform fell. Shepard ran toward him as the platform fell, and grabbed his hand. He grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her to safety. She fell into his chest, and James hugged her.

"Don't do that to me again, Lola." Shepard laughed, and they continued forward. James took point, being the toughest, and Tali stopped Shepard.

"Did I miss something Shepard?" She asked.

"Yeah… Just a little."

"Good for you Shepard!" She smiled and rejoined James as they got to the core.

"My god…" The core opened, and Shepard saw Legion hanging there.

"Shepard-Commander, help us!"

"Legion!"

"Honestly, I never thought I'd say this, but it is good to see you Legion," Tali said.

"You too, Creator Zorah."

"You know a Geth?" James asked.

"I know a lot of people…"

"That's for sure." They helped Legion get out, and hurried out of the ship.

"Shepard-Commander hurry!" The gravity blew out as they got to the cruiser, and Legion caught Tali. James grabbed Shepard and they got into the ship's storage compartment. It was cramped, and Shepard was in James' lap.

"Is there adequate room Shepard-Commander?"

"It's fine just go!" They escaped, landing in the Normandy's cargo hold. James carried Shepard, setting her gently down on the ground. She pulled off her helmet.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," she said with a smirk.

"No problem Lola." She leaned closer to him.

"Get out of your armor, and head up to my cabin… I'd like to talk to you… alone. If that's okay with you." James nodded, as she walked away with Tali and Legion. As soon as they were in the elevator he went to get changed. Cortez came over. "So, did you do it?" he asked. "Do what?" "Don't play dumb with me Vega. Shepard. Did you do it?" he asked again. James smiled.

"I kissed her. And I'm about to go up to her cabin."

"Good for you James. I'll be down here. Spare me the details if you would?" He said as he walked back to his work. James changed, and went to the elevator. When he got into the room, he could hear the shower running.

"James? Is that you?" Shepard called from the bathroom.

"It's me Lola!" He was surprisingly shy when it came to Shepard. James approached the bathroom door.

"Should I come back later?"

"No! You're fine! You can wait outside…or…"

"Or what Lola?" He was pretty sure he knew her answer. The bathroom door slid open, and she leaned against the doorframe.

"You could join me." James pulled off his shirt, and went into the bathroom. The door slid shut behind him.

* * *

Shepard slept soundly against James' chest. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept so well in fact. When she woke, he was still there, his arms around her. Usually she felt pretty big next to a man. She made Kaidan look pretty small. But against James, she was tiny.

"Hey Lola…"

"Yeah James?"

"….I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot." Shepard sat up, James followed.

"Why me?" She leaned against his shoulder, and gave a small smile.

"Few men have ever interested me. I've never had the time. The ones I was with before were all colony boys or men that weren't in uniform. I think I scared most of them. I felt like if I was with them, I'd have to be their protector. But I want someone to protect me. To be my hero… and I know you can do that."

"What's that supposed to mean, Jill?"

"I know if I need you, you'll be there." James nodded.

"Commander, we are approaching Rannoch and will be ready to land shortly," EDI said over the intercom.

"Thank you EDI. I'll be there." Shepard stood up, and went to get dressed. James caught her waist.

"Just because it's your bed doesn't mean you can leave yet…"

"James…" His lips met hers. Shepard had to admit, James was good. He broke the kiss, and laughed.

"Now you can go Lola." Shepard shook her head and started to get into her armor. James got dressed and went back down to the shuttle bay with Cortez with a huge smile.

"Have a good time Mr. Vega?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I won't go into it, as you asked."

"I appreciate that. How 'bout some tequila?"

"Now we're talking Esteban!"

* * *

James tinkered with his assault rifle, waiting for Shepard to come down. She was talking with the Admirals and that Geth again

"So, Vega… what do you think about Joker?" Cortez asked. James turned.

"You're desperate Esteban."

"What? He's young, he's hot, sarcastic. I like him."

"Yeah? And what happens when you try to have sex with him and he breaks a hip? Lola will kill you." Cortez laughed.

"Not everyone is as rough as you Mr. Vega. I don't know what you do with Shepard, and I don't want to know. But I could be gentle, even if you're a bear." James laughed.

"Hey, if you think it's a good idea, that's you."

"I don't think it's a good idea, but it is the end of the world. He… he reminds me of Robert." James sighed.

"Does Joker even swing that way Esteban?"

"No idea."

"Go talk to him. Just fucking do it." Cortez sighed, and nodded.

"All right. Have a bottle of tequila ready."

"Will do Esteban!" He ran off toward the elevator, James shaking his head. Shepard came down a few minutes later.

"Hey James. Where's Cortez?"

"Hitting on your pilot," he replied. Shepard laughed.

"Cortez is hitting on Joker eh? Well he and Kaidan were always a little closer than I thought normal… so who knows." James laughed.

"Yeah… everyone seems to be hooking up with the end of the world coming and all." Shepard slid her arms around James' neck. He rubbed the back of her neck, where his name was written in a pretty gothic script.

"What is it James?"

"Never thought I'd be with Commander Shepard."

"Uh-huh. But you've surely dreamed of sleeping with her…" She teased.

"Wet dreams, Lola." She slid her hands up his shirt, tracing her fingers over his new tattoo. Not the N7, but _Lola _in the same gothic script as his name on her neck, on his hip. James kissed her.

"So, we uh… got some downtime?" He asked.

"Yeah. They're talking about the attack on the base after we infiltrated the Geth server. We've got an hour at least. Wanna go upstairs?" James smirked.

"How 'bout we make a mess of Esteban's shuttle?"

"You're a dog, you know that?"

"Yeah. And you're not saying no." Shepard returned his smirk, and kicked off her heels.

"Let's go then, marine." James crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is that an order, ma'am?"

"It is. And don't call me ma'am, it still makes me feel old."

"Yes ma'am…"

* * *

Shepard, James and Tali rushed to get to Legion as the Reaper awoke.

"Move!" Shepard yelled. James clotheslined a Geth running behind her, and Tali came along at the back shooting it with her shotgun. They all jumped into the Geth ship, Shepard on the gun.

"Pull this thing over now!" She went at the Reaper, alone. James couldn't move. He could only stare and pray. One air strike. It charged forward. Another. Closer. Shepard almost got hit by the laser, but rolled away just in time. Another hit. The Reaper was on top of her. One more hit. Then, the Reaper fell. He jumped out of the ship running toward Shepard. She was alive. Her eyes went from being full of fire from battle, to being soft silver pools of kindness. James hugged her. She could only smile.

"I'm fine James. Go check on Cortez." James left for a moment, while Shepard talked down the admirals, saving the Geth and the Quarians without any further deaths.

"Esteban, you all right?"

"Great. You?" James smiled.

"Better than great. Can you take us back 'round to Shepard?" James got in, and they flew back to the Reaper's corpse. Shepard sat with Tali, looking over the valley. James walked toward her, and Tali stood.

"I'll let you talk to her, I should go see Rann." She left. Shepard smiled as James sat down beside her.

"When this is over… I want to get a house."

"Where do you wanna live Lola?" He asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere warm. I want a house by an ocean. Maybe… Virmire."

"And you'd just go live there, by yourself?" Shepard turned toward him, and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I was hoping that a guy built like a bear with a lot of sexy tattoos that knows how to show a woman she's loved would join me." James smiled.

"I'd think about it Lola." Shepard pushed him, and he fell over onto his side laughing.

"Who said I wanted you to come with me huh?" He sat up, and pushed Shepard to the ground.

"Don't say it's not what you want Lola."

"Oh yeah?" He kissed her.

"So maybe I do want you with me, James." He helped her up.

"Let's get back to the Normandy and see what other fires we get to put out before we can retake our planet," Shepard said. James followed her to the shuttle, and they returned to the Normandy. The Commander went to talk with Tali, while James turned to Cortez.

"Hey, Esteban, can we talk?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"It's about Shepard."

"And? I thought things were going well."

"They are. That's what fucking scares me," James replied. Cortez laughed.

"Commitment issues Vega?"

"That's what's scaring me. I want to ask her to marry me." Cortez took a few steps back.

"Are you sure you're James Vega? The same guy who was hitting on my husband's sister, the marine girl who was off duty, and four random girls at a bar in the same day?"

"Yeah… well that was before I met a woman like Shepard."

"Sure it's not the idea that it's the end of the world that's making you think like this?"

"Steve, I wished I had time to slow down and take her out, do normal shit, but it's not like we exactly have time for that."

"Well, do you really think it's a good idea?" James sighed. "I don't know man. I love her. I know that, and if we survive this shit, I'm spending the rest of my life with her." Cortez could only smile.

"Yeah, you're in love all right." James nodded.

"So, think you could acquire a ring for me?" Cortez laughed.

"I can Mr. Vega. Any idea what you want?" James smiled.

"Yeah. Silver, simple, with a diamond."

"Ah, so you want a real engagement ring huh? I can do that."

"You're the man Esteban!"

* * *

A/N: I am making myself finish this before I start my Vega/Cortez slash, mostly because I have too much going on and need to finish something. And I think this will have about five more chapters. At least four. And I promise I will get in one scene where we get Shepard and James with a true 'battle couple' kind of thing going on.


	11. Lost Hope

A/N: This is the point in the game that I got really angry and then really depressed, which then continued pretty much through to the end of the game. So I'll try to keep it from being really sad and have Shepard less angry. But there is one thing that I'm gonna do with Shepard, that I think everyone wanted to have as an option. :)

Lost Hope

James sat with a small smile as they left the Citadel. Cortez came down the elevator, and hurried toward him. He was holding a small black box.

"I found what you were looking for," he said. James stood up.

"You found a ring?" Cortez nodded, and put the box in James' hand. He opened it, and saw a thin silver band, with a modest diamond.

"Thank you. This is great," he said with a smile.

"So, when are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know. Not yet. She's never called me her boyfriend even, so when we get there, I'll do it.

" "Don't wait too long." James nodded, then the elevator opened, Shepard and Liara running as they pulled on pieces of armor.

"James! Suit up! Now!" Shepard barked. James wasn't going to argue. He pulled off his shirt and got into his armor quickly while Shepard picked up her shotgun.

"What the… James!" She yelled. James hurried over still pulling on his boots.

"What?"

"This is fucking awesome!" James looked at her. He'd taken her shotgun, a modded Claymore, given to her by Urdnot Wrex, and had carved _Lola _into it.

"Glad you like it, Lola." Liara smiled.

"You're a wonderful boyfriend," she said as she got into the shuttle. Cortez and James' eyes met.

_"How's that, eh?" _His eyes seemed to say. James got into the shuttle, and they went to Thessia. Liara was devastated.

"Is… is this how Earth was?" She asked looking at the monitor.

"Yes. It is."

"How… how do you cope with that?"

"You get up off your ass and keep moving," James replied. They landed, and found an Asari commander. They pressed forward, Shepard and James taking down a banshee.

"I still can't face my own people…" she said.

"You have to. If you can't kill your friends, then the Reapers have already killed you." They got to an group of snipers, holding position.

"We have to go that way."

"Toward the Reaper?" James asked.

"No choice!" They charged toward the outpost, and eventually got to the temple.

"Is it just me, or do this statues look like Protheans?" James asked.

"Of course not!"

"They look kind of like Protheans…" Shepard stopped, "there's a beacon here."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not something you forget." She touched it, and found the key to unlocking it. The beacon activated, and a Prothean VI appeared. James turned around.

"Kai Leng!" He yelled. They went into a battle with him. He pushed Liara down, and her leg cracked. She cried out.

"Shepard!" She and James stood in front of her, holding off Kai Leng.

"Gunship!" Shepard grabbed Liara and brought her to cover, with James right behind them.

"Stay here Liara, we'll take care of him!" Shepard yelled, "James, let's go!" The two charged toward the Ninja, shotguns loaded. Both of them fired over and over again. He finally was taken down a notch. But he wasn't going to play nice. He called in the gunships again. James and Shepard took cover. The colums were shot down, James and Liara crashed to the ground. Shepard fell down a hole in the ground.

"Shepard!" James ran toward it as Kai Leng left with the data. He didn't care. He was praying that Shepard was alive. Liara was on the ground still, tending to her ankle, while James looked over the edge. Shepard was climbing up the side. He let out a sigh of relief.

"James!" He caught her before she fell, and pulled her up into his lap. James was breathing hard. Shepard got up and went to Liara. She knelt next to her friend while James tried to calm himself.

"Are you all right Liara?" She nodded.

"Hurt my ankle, but I'm fine." James finally stood up, and hurried toward the two women on the ground.

"Cortez, come pick us up." The shuttle ride home was silent. But James was holding Shepard's hand the whole way back. They got back, and James caught her arm.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course. Um, come with me up to the war room. I need to tell the Asari councilor about this." James had never seen her like this. She was red-faced and pissed off. Shepard kept a cool head all of the time. It was rare for her to get mad at anything. She went into the com-room, and pulled up the Asari councilor's channel.

"Shepard what-"

"What the fuck are you stuck up blue bitches doing? If you hadn't been such assholes we might have had a fucking clue about the goddamn Reapers coming! But you had to fucking have this hidden and screw the entire galaxy over! You fucking deserve to have your planet burn! But what did you do? You fucked us over, and now the Batarians have no homeworld, Earth is fucking burning while I'm stuck here dealing with you assholes when I could be trying to save lives. Palavan is fighting back and failing, and they're the best fucking military force in the goddamn universe. And what are you bitches doing? You're sitting there on your fucking blue asses, acting all high and mighty, pretending this war has nothing to do with you. But this may have all been avoided if you'd just fucking said something years ago!"

"Are you done Shepard?" She asked.

"Yes. I am."

"Now, I have arrangements to make." She left, and James just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I bet you're gonna tell me I'm a bitch, because Thessia is burning, just like Earth, and I just told that bitch it was her fault."

"No. I'm fucking amazed Lola. That was exactly what should have been said. You told those blue bitches to kiss your ass. And honestly Lola, I have never wanted you more." Shepard smirked.

"All right. Let's go then James."

"Now?"

"Now. God knows I fucking need it."

* * *

A/N: Originally this and the next chapter were going to be one long one. But I decided that breaking them into two made more sense. So I did.


	12. Kick Him in the Balls

A/N: This was originally going to be a part of 11, but I split it. I think it's going to be 3 chapters more, this one included.

Kick Him in the Balls

Shepard pulled the sheets over them, and laid against Vega's chest. He wrapped his arms around her. This was the one place she felt like nothing mattered. The Reapers didn't exist. Earth was fine.

"Hey Lola, what now?" Shepard sighed.

"Right. Well, let's get everyone assembled in the war room." She stood up, and got dressed, James behind her. They all got together in the war room, and Shepard swore.

"We've gotta do something."

"Well what can we do?"

"I say we take the fight to Cerberus. Kick them in the balls for once," James said.

"I'm with James. Have we got anything?" Traynor revealed the location of Sanctuary.

"Let's go then." Ashley and James got into the shuttle, and landed on Horizon. They rushed through the Cerberus base, trying to find something.

"Miranda…" Shepard said seeing a recording. They continued through the base. As they entered a room, a brute charged Shepard.

"Fuck!" James swore and ran toward her, pushing her aside and shooting it until his clip was emptied. Shepard got up, and now James was being rushed. She pulled out a grenade, and threw it at him.

"Cover!" James took cover, and the brute exploded.

"You all right James?" He nodded. Shepard held out her hand and helped James to his feet. She hugged him and smiled.

"Hey, Skipper, maybe you two could get a room." Shepard blushed a little, and they continued forward. They made their way toward Miranda. She was waiting with her father and her sister.

"If you let Oriana go, I won't kill you." Shepard said.

"All right. Deal." Oriana came forward, Ashley moved her quickly out of the way.

"No deal!" Miranda threw him through the window.

"Now we just have to find the Illusive Man and deal with him," James said.

"I've got better. I put a tracer on Kai Leng. He should lead you right to the Illusive Man."

"Thank you Miranda. You've thought of everything."

"I always do." They got back on the shuttle and went back to the Normandy. Shepard was at the final moments. The time had come. James paced around the shuttle bay, panicking. Thinking.

"This is it. The end." Cortez shook his head.

"Well, I'm gonna go see Jeff…"

"Jeff?"

"Joker. Turns out he's into guys." James laughed.

"All right. You have fun."

"Go see Shepard. She needs you now. This is it, James. Ask her. Now."

"Right. I think you're right. I'll go." James followed him into the elevator.

"And don't think I don't know what you and Shepard did in my Kodiak. You could have at least cleaned up the mess."

"Uh-huh. So Joker wouldn't think you'd done it to another guy before him?" James teased.

"Well yeah." They rode up, and Cortez got off at the CIC.

"Hey Esteban, don't break any of his bones," James said.

"Don't get Shepard drunk. Or let her faint."

"She's Shepard. The girl can take it."

"Sure." James went up one more floor, stopping and taking a breath as he went to Shepard's door. She was sitting at her desk, looking at a photo.

"James. Come here," she said. He went to her, looking over her shoulder.

"These are my parents, and my brother." Shepard handed him the photo. He smiled.

"And you. You look just like your mom." She smiled.

"Thank you. I act nothing like her though. Mom wanted an artist. Maybe a writer or a poet. She'd have been real disappointed to hear her little girl is a solider." James set down the photo and took Shepard's hands.

"If she saw you today, she'd be proud of you. You're a hero Jill. And an amazing woman. A woman I love." Her eyes met his.

"You love?"

"Yes. I love you." Her lips crashed into his.

"I love you too James." She walked toward her sofa, and sat down, taking a deep breath. James decided now was the time.

He pulled the little black box from his pocket, and got down on one knee in front of Shepard.

"James…" He was nervous.

"Hey, Lola, I know… I know we haven't known each other that long, and I know even more than that, we're probably gonna die within the next two days, but I can't die, having not asked this question. Jill, will you marry me?" Her jaw dropped.

"James, I've never met a man like you, never. And I never thought I'd get married."

"So… is that a no?"

"Not even close. It's a yes." James smiled and slid the ring on her finger. She smiled.

"A real engagement ring… where'd you get that?"

"Esteban can get anything if he tries hard enough." James kissed her. He took her hands.

"If this is our last night alive, let's make it worth it, Lola."

"Hell yeah."

* * *

Shepard stared up at the stars above her. James squeezed her shoulder.

"What you thinking about Lola?" She laughed.

"What our kids will look like." James smiled.

"And?"

"They'll have bright red hair, and pretty brown eyes. The boy will be Kaidan Thane Vega. And the girl will be Nadia Ashley Vega."

"Why Nadia?"

"My mother. Her name was Nadia."

"Where do we live?"

"On Eden Prime, near the beach, looking out over the Prothean ruins," she said. James kissed her.

"We're gonna make it Jill. I promise. We'll have as many kids as you want, and we're both retiring."

"I'll hold you to it, James."

"This is it Jill. You ready?"

"With you at my side, fuck yeah, I'm ready," she replied. They got out of bed, and got into their armor. Joker… or more likely EDI… had gotten them to the Cerberus base, in the Pax cluster, right under their noses, and were waiting. James went to the shuttle bay to see Cortez getting the shuttle ready.

"So?" he asked. James smiled.

"She said yes. How 'bout you and Joker?"

"Just got done cleaning the shuttle. He's amazing considering how fragile he is."

"I did not need to know that." Shepard got down to the shuttle bay with EDI.

"Come on James. Let's go." They got into the shuttle, Cortez getting hammered.

"We're in! But I'm not going anywhere for a while. I've gotta fix this bird."

"You be all right here Lieutenant?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Go take care of this place. I'll be waiting here for you." Shepard nodded, and they started taking down Cerberus squadrons. EDI deactivated the venting systems, and they pressed forward… launching a shuttle through the station. James and Shepard were fighting for their lives, both of them determined to live just a little longer if it meant that they could be together. The drew closer and closer to the center.

"Shepard, I have to open this door, but that console may be of interest to you." EDI said. Shepard activated it. It was about her and the Lazarus project.

"I… I was dead? I mean… I thought I was just… I don't know." She played the next one. James put a hand on her shoulder.

"What if I'm not Shepard? What if I'm just a really high-tech VI that thinks it's Shepard?" She asked. James pulled her into his arms.

"You're here, Jill. You love, you feel, you act. And that's real enough for me."

"We are ready to proceed," EDI said. Shepard nodded, and they continued through the station, reaching the center, which she immediately recognized.

"This is where he always was…"

"What?"

"When I'd talk to him, working for Cerberus, I'd stand here, and he'd be there. All this time…" She went to the computer and started hunting for the data. The Illusive Man showed up, made some snide comments, and Kai Leng arrived.

"You're slow Shepard!"

"Only because I'm not running.' She replied charging toward him. The three attacked him, until he finally collapsed. Shepard returned to the computer, feeling him approaching her. He drew his blade back, and she ducked, stabbing him in the stomach with her omni-blade, which she never used.

"That was for Thane, you son of a bitch," she growled as he fell to the ground. James turned and nodded. The Prothean VI showed up again, explaining that the Citadel was the Catalyst.

"We should prepare for the next cycle, should you fail."

"We will not fail. We have time, and we have a chance." Shepard stormed out, James and EDI behind her. They got into the shuttle, and went back to the Normandy. This was it. The end was coming, and everyone felt it.

* * *

A/N: First time you play Mass Effect 3 at this point you feel like an unkillable badass. Which is awesome. It sucks the second time, because you become depressed, knowing it's all gonna end soon. I don't think I'm gonna let that happen here. Because that sucks.


	13. Commander Badass

A/N: Onto what made me cry. There's really little more that I can say than that.

Commander Badass

Shepard stood in the cockpit with Joker, waiting. James was sitting in the shuttle bay with Cortez, fully armored, worried.

"This is it, isn't it Steve?" He asked. Cortez nodded.

"It is. We'll be fine. Shepard protects her crew. We're her family. And you know that better than anyone. We're gonna make it." James nodded. They were approaching Earth. The ship moved in flawless evasion and attack maneuvers.

"See your boyfriend knows what he's doing."

"Damn right he does." James laughed.

"Cortez, ready the shuttle, we're going in," Shepard said.

"You heard her. Let's move Mr. Vega." James and Cortez got into the shuttle, Shepard and Garrus joined them fully armored and ready for a fight.

"Let's go Cortez. London."

"Yes ma'am." They went in, loosing shuttles fast.

"Shepard! That last team was supposed to stop that cannon! They're hammering our defense!"

"Drop is here! We'll have to take care of it!" Cortez dropped them in, and James got out his assault rifle.

"Ready Lola?"

"Let's take back our planet!" They got through the Reaper army, Cortez taking heat off as he could. As they started toward the gun he flew overhead.

"Oh god!"

"Steve!" Shepard and James yelled in unison.

"I'm okay! I'm okay! Crashed. But alive. That was really stupid."

"Get somewhere safe Steve," Shepard said sounding relieved.

"Anything for you!"

"Thank god he's alive… Joker would have killed us." They continued forward, taking out the canon with one hit from the Cain.

"We need evac! Now!" Shepard tried and tried.

"Hold position!" Garrus yelled. They held their ground, and then, a shuttle.

"Come on! We'll cover you!" A British man yelled. Shepard and her team ran, she got in first, Garrus behind, and finally James jumped in.

"Anderson?" Shepard said. They discussed what was going on, and landed in the makeshift camp. James was calm. And he wasn't sure why. He should be panicked. But everything was okay. Shepard talked with Ashley, then came over toward him.

"Jill…"

"What? No Lola?" She asked. He smiled.

"Sorry Lola." He took her hands.

"James… we…. We may not make it."

"I know that."

"If you make it, and I don't…" She started.

"Then I'll still love you." James kissed her.

"If we both die, I'll find you… up there," James said.

"I know you will. And if only I die… I'll be looking out for you James. I love you."

"I love you too Jill." She held back her tears, and put on a strong face. They met again in a room talking about what happened next.

"I'll leave you with them." Shepard looked to her team. No, her family. She looked over them.

"Every single one of you has done so much for me. And I love all of you like family. This is it. Some of you have been with me from the beginning of this mess. Now we see it through, and we kick the Reapers off our fucking planet! We're all making it out of this alive, and we're going to save the galaxy, again. Let's do it!"

The group charged forward. Crawling through enemy territory, taking down Reapers as they went. Through people's homes, businesses. Somewhere that was once beautiful. Brute after brute, banshee after banshee, Shepard and her team were getting tired. They finally got to the end, and tried to take out the Reaper.

"EDI can you get a better target?"

"Yes Shepard, give me a few moments." They held off the invading troops, holding them back. Then, it happened. Another Reaper went down.

"Move!" They all charged toward the conduit, Reaper blasting the whole way. Shepard got hit, and collapsed. James, who'd been running beside her, got knocked out from the blast.

She stumbled up, and into the conduit. Shepard made her way through, finding Anderson and the Illusive Man. After a heated discussion and Anderson getting shot in the stomach, the Illusive Man shot himself in the head, and died. Shepard activated the Crucible, and sat back with Anderson.

"So, Shepard… you gonna have kids now? Kid would be proud to have you as a mother…"

"Yeah. I am. I'm gonna live on the beach… with a sweet husband." She could feel the ring still on her finger. It hadn't even been blemished by the Reaper blast.

"You deserve it…"

"Anderson?" She blacked out. James woke up, and looked around. Major Coats ran toward him.

"Are you okay?"

"Where's Shepard?" He asked. They all stood, and the Reapers were swarming.

"Last stand?" Garrus said as they all got ready. Then, suddenly, the Reapers stopped. They pulled out of the sky.

"Joker, what's going on up there?" Liara asked.

"They're… My god… the Reapers are deactivating! Shepard did it!" Around the world, the word was spread; the Reapers were gone. And all of Earth, humans and aliens alike, were shouting 'Commander Shepard!' But James wasn't. He looked up at the sky.

"We have to find her." Miranda Lawson showed up.

"Are you Shepard's… boyfriend?" she asked. James nodded.

"I can track her. I just need some help and a good pilot."

"I can help you there," Cortez said joining the group.

"Esteban!"

"Here to save your damsel, Mr. Vega." They found a working shuttle, and got off the ground, going to the Citadel. All of Shepard's crew. The Normandy had landed on the planet in London, helping who they could. James was worried.

"I've got her vitals up. She's alive. Her cybernetics are keeping her stable, but we need to get to her fast," Miranda said looking at her omni-tool. James was the first out of the shuttle. He and Miranda found her and Anderson, both alive, if only barely. James picked up Shepard and carried her, while others got Anderson onto the shuttle. He noticed the ring, still on her hand, and smiled. She was put into a hospital, with every doctor they could find helping Miranda save her life. After an agonizing hour, Miranda came out, and looked right at James.

"She's going to be fine. Shepard is alive, and doing well. You can go sit by her bedside, if you want." James followed Miranda into the room. Shepard was in plain military fatigues, wearing her tags and engagement ring. James smiled.

"The ring… is that what I think it is?" Miranda asked. James nodded.

"I thought so. I kept other doctors from trying to remove it. Keep her safe. I can't rebuild her again…"

"I will. Thank you."

"And James, you should know she's…" She didn't say it, but James knew. And he could only smile like an idiot. Miranda left the room. James sat down beside Shepard, taking her hand. She breathed evenly, and was covered in bandages and bruises. Several days passed with her still asleep, James at her side. Liara, Ashley, Garrus and Cortez had all come in at some point or another to bring him food or coffee, and would sit with him and talk for a while. It had been a week since the Reapers were defeated. A team of Quarians had moved the Citadel back to its home in the Serpent Nebula, and everyone else had been clearing wreckage from the Reapers. But James didn't care about any of that. On that morning, as he slept at her bedside, she woke up.

"…James?" she asked. He lifted his head, and looked over her. Then it hit him.

"Jill?" he grabbed her hands, smiling like an idiot. He turned quickly.

"She's awake!" he yelled. Liara, who was outside the doorway, came in fast.

"Shepard!" Garrus, Ashley and Tali soon arrived. Shepard sat up.

"I… I'm alive."

"We found you. You stopped them."

"The Catalyst… but… didn't I… I thought I died… It was… it was a dream?"

"The Reapers just stopped working. They quit functioning. Turns out they were only machines at the end of the day," Tali said. James hugged Shepard. And something that no one had ever seen happened; James Vega cried.

"James…" Shepard gently cupped his cheek, and kissed him. It was over.

She was out of the makeshift hospital and back to normal in a matter of days. Shepard was helping clear rubble and bring London back to life. Anderson had also recovered, and had started to help get the Council back together.

"So, Lola… when are we going to get married?" James asked. She smiled.

"Get it set up, and let's do it." It wasn't the big wedding most girls dreamed of, but it was exactly what Shepard wanted. They went to a nice beach in Florida. One untouched by Reapers. Liara had found her a pretty white dress, strapless and flowing. Ashley even wore a dress. Garrus gave her away, even giving James the 'if you hurt her I'll kill you' speech before the wedding. It was the last time anyone called her 'Shepard'. Liara cried. Cortez and Joker slipped away halfway through the reception. She couldn't believe that she could have a normal life after all she'd done, but here she was, married, having a good time with her friends. Even Jack and Zaeed showed up. As the night started to come, and she knew it was time for everyone to go their separate ways, she stood.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you, to all of you. Every one of you has been here for me, and a lot of you followed me into hell at least once, if not twice, and two of you were crazy enough to do it three times. I have the best family I could possibly imagine, and I'm glad I have all of you. Everyone says I'm the hero who saved the galaxy, but without any one of you, I couldn't have done it. Remember that. You're all heroes. And I'm proud to have known all of you."

"To Jill!" Jack said raising her wine glass.

"The bravest damn woman the galaxy has ever seen!" Miranda added also raising her glass.

"To Jill!" The room chorused. It was too much. She cried. James kissed her.

"I think you have one more thing to say, right?" Jill smiled.

"I do. Hey, before you all get too drunk to understand this, I have one more thing to tell you." She stood, and smiled.

"I'm pregnant." Everyone cheered, even Miranda, who already knew. James smiled and held her.

"So… Mrs. Vega… now what?" Jill smiled.

"I don't know."

"You seem so happy about that."

"I am."

"Good. I love you Lola."

"I love you too James."

* * *

A/N: I'm not done. ^^ There's one more chapter. Then I'm going to bed. I swear. And tomorrow, I'll watch E3 and write yaoi. This won't be posted until after E3 is done… because I'm just like that. Anyway, one more!


	14. Ten Years Later

A/N: This is the last chapter, and I wanted to end with a happy note, not like the game that leaves a sour taste in your mouth, so if your teeth hurt by the end of this, I apologize.

Ten Years Later

"Come on now, Kaidan," Jill pulled her oldest son close.

"I've got Nadia and Mordin," James said as he picked up his daughter, holding his younger son's hand. They were in London, at a huge memorial park. Jill looked up at a statue of herself ten years younger.

"Did I really look like that?"

"Yeah, you did. And you were hot."

"Oh? And I'm not now?"

"Hell yeah you are." Jill smiled, and they rounded the corner, seeing the group already gathering; all of their family.

"Jill! James!" Liara said. She was with Traynor, and their two daughters.

"Liara!" Jill hugged her. Garrus and Tali were nearby, Tali, having her immune system finally boosted to normal, was no longer wearing a suit, but a long orange dress with her hair down, looking stunningly beautiful. Jacob and Brynn had their son, named Shepard, with them. Shepard and Kaidan played nearby. Gabby and Ken had two daughters, both with fire-red hair and running around with Jill and James' daughters. Even Wrex and Bakara had brought their children, who were well behaved for being Kogan. Joker and Cortez were together and smiling, Chakwas and Adams nearby. Miranda was chatting away with Ashley, while Zaeed talked with Grunt. Jack and Kasumi were even getting along. Samara was looking at the children with a huge smile, and went to Jill. Even EDI was there, talking with Joker and Cortez.

"You've made a good life for yourself."

"I did the best I could." James took her hand. He still looked like the big damn marine she'd married. Neither of them could kick the habit of working out and staying in shape, even with kids. They looked much the same as they had.

The whole group looked up at the statues. Every one of them had been put up, all of Shepard's team. Even Legion.

"Didn't come to late did I?" Anderson asked. He was with Kahlee.

"Of course not Anderson!"

"Good to see you Jill!"

They spent the day talking about the old days, and telling their kids the story of how they all had saved the galaxy. No one wanted to leave, but as the sun set, everyone said their goodbyes, and went home. James got into the car, putting Nadia into her seat gently, as she slept. He smiled at Jill, all three of their children fast asleep. She kissed James.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Anderson took his place on the council again. Matriarch Atheyna took the Asari position. Garrus became the new Turian councilor. Quarians and Krogan were awarded places on the council for their part in driving back the Reapers. Admiral Koris became the new councilor, for the Quarians, and Urdnot Wrex grudgingly joined the council to represent the Krogan.

Garrus and Tali stayed together. He built her a house on Rannoch, where they lived while he wasn't on the Citadel.

Liara and Traynor first got together on the Normandy, and became serious after the galaxy had been saved. They went to Thessia, helping rebuild what was lost in the battle. Liara remained close with her 'father' Matriach Atheyna. She is also still the Shadow Broker, rebuilding her network slowly, and keeping the information flowing.

Gabby and Ken reamined with the Alliance, helping to destroy and remove all the Reaper pieces leftover, no one taking any chances of them returning ever again.

Wrex and Bakara kept the Krogan from starting another rebellion. The Krogan changed. They were still good for fighting, but in the end, they were able to find new purpose and evolve as a species.

Cortez and Joker got married shortly after Jill and James. They returned to Tiptree, the colony where Joker called home, and made a home there. Cortez was able to take care of Joker there, and both remained pilots in the Alliance.

Ashley stayed with the Alliance, moving beyond where she ever thought she'd be. The Williams name was no longer a hated name. It was that of a hero. She had done exactly what she'd wanted to do.

Samara was still a justicar, hunting down rouge ardat-yakshi, but few showed up after the Reapers were gone. She spent more time with her last living daughter, and the rest was hunting criminals.

Jacob and Brynn joined the colony being rebuilt on Eden Prime. Being a brilliant scientist, Brynn was able to study the Prothean ruins, and make life eaiser for the farmers there.

Zaeed was a mercenary until the day he died- of a gunshot wound to the stomach. But he remembered the commander's way of thinking; do what is right, not what makes the most money. He died killing a group of Batarian slavers, as a shuttle full of kids escaped.

Kasumi traversed the galaxy, many things going missing from personal collections in her wake… always ending up somewhere else found much later. But she remained the best thief, not the most well known.

Jack continued to teach students how to use their biotics, and cared for them more than anyone else could. She took to the military way of life, and never left, even though the commander was sure she would.

EDI stayed with the Alliance, being a military strategist and a teacher. Many AI came after her, modeled from her way of thinking. None of them rebelled, and all of them were a valuable part of society.

Grunt went on to become the first Krogan Spectre. He was brave, strong, and had gained more control, thanks to the commander.

Chakwas and Adams got together, but never got married, deciding they were too old for it to matter. She remained a doctor for the Alliance, and he an engineer.

Miranda and her sister Oriana joined the colony of Terra Nova. Miranda became a doctor, eventually a surgeon at the biggest hospital there. Oriana was a teacher, and Miranda was always proud of her.

Javik kept his word. He disappeared into the galaxy shortly after the battle, and died on the land his people had once lived in.

The galaxy prospered a lot of that thanks to Commander Jill Shepard, and her team. As for the Commander herself, she retired from the military, Anderson and Hackett both couldn't argue. James also retired, and they moved to the newly colonized Virmire. Despite being retired, they both found themselves at the Citadel helping friends often. And people still referred to her as 'Commander Shepard', she often corrected them saying "I'm Jill Vega, not Jill Shepard." James smiled every time she did.

* * *

James looked out into the horizon, Jill sitting between his legs, smiling.

"I'd say we did all right," she said looking to their children playing in the water nearby.

"Yeah. We did all right Lola."

"James… I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too, Jill."

"You know, I think I finally figured out how we beat the Reapers," She said.

"How's that?"

"The Protheans didn't seem to have love. It's likely races before them had much of it either. But we did. All of us were foolish enough to love, and that's something the Reapers could never understand."

"So… we killed them because we know how to love?"

"Yes. We killed them, because we all had something to fight for. Love killed the Reapers."

"Is that going to be the last line in your autobiography?" He asked.

"No, the last line in my autobiography is going to be 'and I fucked James Vega a lot'." He laughed.

"Has a nice ring to it. Better than 'and then we lived happily ever after'."

"I thought so."

"Speaking of which…"

"Now?" "Now." Jill turned.

"Hey! Ash! You think you can watch the kids for a while?"

"Why? You and James gonna go… take a nap?" she asked.

"Something like that," Jill replied. She laughed.

"All right. Have fun!" James and Jill stood up, going to their house. James stopped her as they got inside, and kissed the back of her beck.

"I still to this day don't believe you got that." She slid her hand under his shirt.

"And I still can't believe you got that."

"We're both full of surprises huh?"

"Yep. Now, can we go to bed or what James?"

"Hey, just 'cause you destroyed the Reapers doesn't mean I'm afraid of you or anything Lola."

"Uh-huh. Come on."

"But I really can't argue with an ass like that." Jill laughed, and kissed James. A normal life. A happy life. Exactly the slap in the face to the Reapers. Everything was normal. Life went on, as though it had always been that way. And now, it always would be.

* * *

A/N: It's now 2:45 in the morning, and I have to be up before 10 to watch the Microsoft press conference. But I am done! This is the end! And I liked it so much better than the real ending. I hope you did too. Now I'm gonna get some freaking sleep. I know I'm gonna need a lot of coffee tomorrow. This is the end. Done. Something got done! ^^


End file.
